Melancholic Rain
by ispucian
Summary: The rain falls washing the earth of it's impurities. The rains falls crying with me. Healing my broken heart.... Washing away my pain...A JUUBEIxKAZUKI fic. One-shot.


Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter.  
  
The sky was crying with my heart as I make my way through the gloomy streets of Tokyo. Dark clouds gather up as they cleanse the world of sorrow with tears so pure it reflects my melancholy as I pass.  
  
Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter.  
  
The rain continues to pour as it drowns me in everlasting loneliness. Melancholy amplified through the dark clouds. The heavens who seems to know my pain, cries with me. Crying with my aching heart.  
  
Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter.  
  
The sky continues to cry. Washing the earth of its impurities. Even the mighty Infinite Castle could do nothing as the sky washes away its blood stained walls.  
  
Ah, the Infinite Castle. Now that brings back memories. I was once part of its bloody masquerade. Now, I am but a shadow walking away from it. The infinite castle is nothing more but a memory, a sweet bitter memory of those years that had passed.  
  
Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter.  
  
I continue to walk not really knowing where the endless path would lead. Walking past store, houses and individuals. I walk through the newly cleansed streets, staining it with my unworthy steps. I was..._lost_.  
  
Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter.  
  
The rain continues to fall. I finally stopped walking, looking at my drenched clothes then staring at the tears falling from the sky. Thinking hard where I'd go next. Where? Where is my place in this world?  
  
"You shouldn't be walking in the rain. It won't stop for you, you know."  
  
A deep voice coming from behind me said. As I looked up, I realized that he was carrying an umbrella, placing it above my head. It took me a moment to turn to him, wanting to thank him.  
  
"Juu...bei..." I was shocked, to put it bluntly. The man was Juubei. Holding out his umbrella for me in the middle of the streets, sheltering me from the rain.  
  
"Come on, you're going to catch a cold," as usual, he's tone was even. Before, I take his even tone as a sweet tingling wave that passes through my ears. But now, I can only interpret it as cold, rational one.  
  
"You don't need to do this. I want to get wet, so leave me alone," I said to him looking away from his face. I can't even look at him now. Not after what happened.  
  
"It's not advisable to take a bath in the rain, by standers might think you were seducing them." I stopped my racing thoughts of bitter emotions with what he said. Was he...  
  
"Is that supposed to be a joke?" I asked blinking.  
  
"A pathetic attempt, yes." He said, smiling a little.  
  
Sighing, I continued to look down at the wet streets. _He's just making up for a while ago. He can't give me what I want. Juubei's not like that._ I was trying so hard from keeping my tears from flowing as these thoughts raced through my mind.  
  
"We should really go you know," he said again, a little serious this time. His voice was firm, and commanding.  
  
"You go, I'm not leaving."  
  
"And where are you going?"  
  
_Where? I don't know.  
_  
I couldn't take it anymore. I need to go, I need to leave him. I can't face him like this right now. I can't. I'm broken. _HE _broke me. The man whom I gave everything that I have, broke me; shattering me into a thousand pieces.  
  
I have to go. So I ran away. Running past walls, shops, and people. Running away until my legs gave in. Breathing heavily, I leaned onto a wall. Crying.  
  
"Kazuki," a deep voice started once again, startling me. It was Juubei.  
  
Standing at the end of the alley, panting. It was Juubei. He was also drenched with rain, making his way to me. I backed away, scared. Terrified of the words I might hear.  
  
"Kazuki..." he started once again, as if trying to find the right words.  
  
"Go away, Juubei! Just leave me alone!" I said, backing a few more steps until my backed touched the cold wall. I was trapped.  
  
"No, Kazuki, I won't go. I won't go unless you come with me."  
  
_Come with me.  
_  
His words echoed in my mind. Over and over again I could hear his voice. _Come with me. Come with me. Come with me.  
_  
"Come with... you?" it was the best I could croak with my fading voice in the rain.  
  
"Yes. Come with me," he offered again, moving closer and reaching out to me.  
  
I was hesitating. This can't be happening. How could he accept me so easily with his reaction a while ago? With his face when I told him how I _truly_ feel for him. How?  
  
"No, you're just being kind..." shaking my head, I make my way out of the alley, passing him. He didn't do anything. He just stood there, in the rain, not even looking at my retreating figure.  
  
As I reached the entrance to the alley way, I couldn't stop myself from looking back. This may be the last time I'll look at him. At his figure. One last time.  
  
So I turned around, expecting to see his back. My mind went blank as his strong arms suddenly surrounded me; his warm body pressing into mine. Drenched clothes clashed together under the rain, in an alley way.  
  
I was shocked with the impact of his actions. His warmth filling the cold empty hole in my heart. This may be the last time he'll hold me tight. This must be his way of saying _goodbye_.  
  
"Kazuki, if you go, I'll go. I'll be wherever you are. I'll stay with you. Right beside you. I won't leave you no matter what. I will keep my promise. Not because I'm being kind. But because I know, you belong beside me. You belong with me --- to me. And I'll always belong to you."  
  
I couldn't grasp his words as it echoes in my mind. My body shut down in an instant. I couldn't move. I was too stunned to even speak. All I could do was cry in his arms as he held me tighter in the rain. Tears flowing down on my cheeks to the cold ground.

"Kazuki, I love you too."  
  
Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter.  
  
The rain continues to fall. It cries with my heart. It washes away the pain in the world. Leaving it to shine in the morning with the splendor of _love_.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

A pathetic attempt at JxK fanfiction... This is suppose to be a 1,000 word story... is it? lol anyway.. I'll also be updating my other fics maybe tommorow... ;;


End file.
